Whipstock and seal bore diverters are well known pieces of equipment in the hydrocarbon recovery industry. Each has its purpose and requires that it be run in the hole to be used. Heretofore, these tools were run in the hole separately as they are separate tools and do not have complementary shapes to one another. Whipstocks are used to divert a milling bit through a wall of the primary borehole through which the mill is run from a location uphole. This is, of course, the beginning of a lateral borehole. The whipstock may or may not include hardened surfaces at the diverter portion thereof to resist the milling bit. A seal bore diverter is used to divert a junction or junction liner into the already drilled lateral borehole. The diverter face angle may be different to ensure that a later run junction or junction liner is directed through a large portion of the window exit. The seal bore diverter may or may not have hardened surfaces on the diverter face. Because of the distinctness of the tools, they are both required and are run separately. In view of the desirability of greater efficiency and the consequent improved monetary return, the art would well receive a system that reduces the number of runs necessary and the length of time the lateral borehole remains exposed to possible collapse or contamination from borehole fluid.